


Yellow Wall

by Trick_Fantasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Camboys, Camming AU, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trick_Fantasy/pseuds/Trick_Fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camboy AU</p><p>After becoming enamoured with webcam model Levi Ackerman, Eren becomes a Camboy on the same website - undressing and performing for audiences on the internet. Eren builds up his fan-base, steadily getting more popular until Levi notices him, and scouts him for a joint Camshow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did you know that I'm a Camgirl?  
> Well now you do 
> 
>  
> 
> When people tip models on MyFreeCams, it shows up yellow.  
> A "Yellow Wall" is where more people are tipping than talking, and thus creates a wall of yellow.

Eren Jaeger was a camboy.

He undressed and performed sexual activities in front of his webcam for pay – and boy did it pay well. It was amazing how quickly he’d fallen into it; after doing some quick background research into which websites were safest and paid the best, setting up an account happened so easily it almost seemed like it was a dream.

He’d browsed the other models on the website for ideas – how to bring customers to his room, what kinds of games to play, which fetishes to cater for to bring in the most money. He’d filled out his profile carefully; his fingers dancing across the keyboard like it were his instrument. He delicately crafted his persona.

He cammed mostly from his bed in his one bedroom apartment, sprawling out lazily next to the laptop like a lover. It was safe, it paid for college and most of all, it was fun. The rush Eren got from people watching him pleasure himself was immense – the arousal burning deep and scorching through his body. The ego-boost he got was colossal too – these people, hundreds of people were watching _him_. Paying _him_. His self esteem had never been so high.

One cold November night, Eren had only been online for about 15 minutes, but had a steady 200 people in his room. His first countdown, ‘Only 300 tokens left until I take off my sweater’ was well underway.

He rolled up onto his hands and knees, his loose sweater falling off one shoulder as he did it. He lowered his eyelids and purred sultry words to the camera,

“Don’t forget, if you want a quick flash, it’s 80 tokens.” He winked. “And special requests are 160.”

He flopped back down onto his chest, running his hand through his hair as he did so. He looked sexy with his hair pushed back, and he knew it. The sound of someone tipping him cut through the momentary silence, and he looked up, grinning.

“Thank you!” He chirped happily, keeping eye contact with the webcam as he slid a teasing finger down his chest. 80 tokens. Time for a flash. Eren slid slowly up to his knees, raising the hem of his sweater up slightly, exposing his sharp hipbones.

“Which part of me do you want to see, baby?” He crooned, ghosting his fingers down beneath the waistband of his tight shorts.

The user who tipped him typed a speedy reply.

“ _Ass pls bb._ ”

Eren suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the typing style most of the users on this website used – but then he supposed typing with one hand when your other is on your dick is probably more difficult that he gives credit for. He slowly turned around, rolling his hips and inching his boxers down as he did so. He slipped the fabric over his hips – baring his ass for everyone online to see.

He bent further forward, pressing his face against the mattress – never once breaking eye contact with the camera. He knew they loved his wide, innocent eyes. Eren brought one hand back to grab a fistful of his own ass, kneading the mound and spreading the cheek outwards. He suddenly heard the sound of multiple tips being sent at once and smirked. He rubbed the pad of his middle finger over his blushing entrance before letting go of his ass. He kept his back arched, sticking out as far as he could as he straightened up. Eren quickly gave his ass a sharp spank before sliding his shorts back up, sliding the thin material tantalisingly back over his flesh.

He stayed in a kneeling position as he turned round, gracing everyone in the room with a view of his semi hard cock. A short glance to the room count told him he’d gained about 50 more people to the chat room, and another glance told him the extra tips had cleared his countdown.

Eren flashed a bright smile at the camera.

“Thank you so much for clearing my first countdown!” He laughed, ridding himself of the sweater. The cool air assaulted his bare skin instantly, pebbling his nipples and raising gooseflesh on his chest. He posed a little bit for the camera before laying back down.

“Okay, the next countdown is going to be for my boxers coming off. It’s gonna be slightly more, 2500 tokens, can you guys manage that?” He rolled over onto his back so he was gazing up at the webcam, slowly taking his bottom lip in between his teeth like he knew they’d like.

“Actually…” Eren started, “Let’s play Never Have I Ever?”

The chat room’s inhabitants typed their agreement.

“It’s 30 tokens to ask something. 50 if you want the story behind it.”

Eren was getting more and more well known on the website – the fact that he didn’t ignore users without money to give him being a big part of it. A lot of the other models muted users who had no tokens, or refused to talk or even move unless someone tipped them. Eren’s room was becoming popular due to his dynamic personality and ever-changing demeanour.

Eren spent most of the time in his chat room talking about video games or movies, occasionally flashing innocent yet sexy gazes at the camera – sometimes licking his lips or touching himself in such a sultry way that he threw everyone off for a moment. His private and group shows were intense, and viewers actually revelled in his inexperience when it came to dirty talk - getting off on each stutter and blush.

Someone had rated him as a top-class Camboy, saying that it was ‘amazing how he could go from dorky to cute to sexy in such a short space of time.’

Eren prided himself on that. He really enjoyed it. The money was good and he got to come three times a day, give or take.

He lay on his bed, answering questions and sometimes teasingly telling the story behind the answer until-

“ _Never have I ever, done a joint camshow with another model._ ”

Eren stopped.

“I…haven’t…”

He’d thought about it though… He’d considered it but never gone through with it. He didn’t have any other Camboy friends, and although he followed a few of his favourites on Twitter – he was too nervous to get close to any of them. He’d only been doing this a few months after all… He was still a rookie…

A member of his chat room typed something interesting:

“ _Levi is looking for someone to join him for a show_.”

Eren’s eyes widened fractionally, but the watchers all picked up on it.

_“Do you know him?”_

_“You’ve watched his shows?”_

_“You should talk to him.”_

_“Eren, you’re going red!_ ”

Of course Eren knew him.

Levi was who got him into camming after all.

About half a year ago, scrolling through Tumblr, Eren had come across a gif of a beautiful pale man – face down, ass up – a beautiful pale green jewelled anal plug lodged inside him. As if there were no other natural place for it to go. His gorgeous porcelain cheeks framing it, his steely grey eyes lidded and hot with a passion that made Eren’s stomach clench.

After following the source, he’d found the man’s Twitter – and shortly after, his room on the camming website.

His username was UndergroundMafiaBoss, and he was royalty. His shows had a minimum of 2000 watchers at any given time. His hair was cropped short and silky, and his ass was a gift from God.

Eren swallowed thickly.

“Y-yeah, I’ve watched his shows back before I started camming myself…” He didn’t dare disclose that he was the reason he started camming. 

He used to do some joint shows with another guy named Farlan.

" _He’s looking for a one-time thing – he said so on Twitter last week._ "

How the fuck had Eren missed this?

" _I’ll mention your name in his room, see if he knows you_."

“No, no, no, no!”

Eren’s eyes widened.

“Um…of course he doesn’t know me…u-um…I mean…I don’t know, why would he be interested…”

Eren trailed off, a pink flush settling over his exposed chest.

A 50 token tip lit up the chat area, the message attached to it reading

‘ _Do it’_

 

It sparked a fire.

More and more watchers began tipping, all leaving messages along the same line. Eren buried his face in his hands in embarrassment until the sound that indicated a countdown ending .

“Stop it!” He raised his voice, only half serious. “No one go talking to Levi about me. We probably don’t even live close, and he probably wouldn’t even…”

Eren shook his head, leaning backwards enough for his arm to reach the draw on his bedside table. He slid it open and pulled out his new remote control vibrator.

“The first person to tip 3000 tokens gets to control the speed on this.”

Slightly later on, lying on his back, webcam trained on his abused hole – each moan that fell from his wet, trembling lips was for Levi, and steely grey eyes and flawless pale skin was etched behind his eyelids.

* * *

 

A week later, a user sent Eren a link over private message. It was to Levi’s twitter. More specifically, one of his most recent tweets. How they’d slipped past Eren’s knowledge was a mystery but here they were right in front of him.

 **Levi Ackerman:** _I’ve been hearing a lot about this Jaeger brat. He any good?_

Eren’s heart started hammering in his chest, as though it were trying to beat straight out of his ribcage. As though it were trying to escape the blushing, shivering lump that Eren’s body has become. His throat was dry as he read the replies.

Some of Levi’s followers had commented links to Eren’s profile, his twitter and his chatroom – others were singing his praises. Eren’s shaky finger clicked on Levi’s username, the link directing him to Levi’s main page. He scrolled down once and saw a tweet that made his mouth fall open – only then realising that he’d been biting his bottom lip this whole time, the blood suddenly rushing back into it.

Levi had posted one of Eren’s personal pictures from his camming profile. One he’d taken a while ago of him in thigh high white stockings, a sliver of tanned skin just peeking out from underneath his oversized band t-shirt.

Levi had written a small comment.

“Not bad.”

Eren brought the hand that was on the mouse up to his face, clapped it over his mouth. He stood up abruptly and walked calmly over to his bed. His hand fell from his face, he let out a sigh and he dropped, ungracefully, face first onto his bed – grabbing his pillow and squealing into it.

 _Manly squeals_.

Eren curled up into a little ball, his breath coming in short pants.

His idol, his inspiration, this _god_ – found him attractive!

What now though…?

* * *

 

Eren continued as normal, going to classes, coming home, hanging out with friends and, of course, camming.

It wasn’t until the next week when he was demonstrating his lack of gag reflex, beautiful ocean eyes gazing innocently up at the camera, that something happened.

On the website, models had the option to block other models from entering their room. There had been cases of one model going into another models room and trying to coerce users into their room instead – and thus the option to block them was made available.

Eren had chosen not to.

Anyone and everyone was welcome in his room.

Eren dragged the flesh coloured dildo out of his throat, letting it slide across his spit-slicked lips before giving the tip a lewd lick and flashing a grin at the camera.

He checked the viewer count in the room: 285. Decent.

Eren’s eyes dropped down to the box containing the usernames of all his viewers.

His heart skipped a beat.

His eyes widened.

A viewer quipped in the chatbox:

“ _Looks like he’s finally noticed._ ”

UndergroundMafiaBoss was in his room.

Levi was watching his show.

Eren fell back from the laptop with a squeak, his hands flying to cover his mouth in shock. He knew his face was bright red now, his current feelings plain as day to all watching.

In amongst the “lol”s and “hahahahaha”s in the chatbox, one message stood out.

 **UndergroundMafiaBoss** : Not bad at all.

 

Eren didn’t even try to pretend he wasn’t thinking about Levi’s hand around his cock when a user took him for a private show later.

 **AnonymousUser112:** Moan for me bb.

Eren moaned for Levi. 

* * *

 

Two days later, the private message from Levi came. Eren should have been expecting it, but his heart still did a disgusting flippity-flop. The message was short, to the point, and very _Levi_.

**Joint show.**

_I’m looking for a kid to come collaborate with me for a joint show and I like the look of you. Where do you live?_

It took a whole five minutes for Eren’s fingers to stop trembling long enough to write a reply, and another twenty before sending it.

**Re: Joint show.**

_I’m glad I’ve caught your interest; I’m a fan of yours. I’d be happy to work with you – I live in Winchester._

Was it okay to say that he was a fan? Did he sound desperate? Levi had probably already noticed with the way he was blushing in the camshow the other day…

Eren’s phone didn’t leave his hand at all that day – selfish, brash fingers checking his e-mails every ten minutes.

He twitched and tossed and turned in bed that night, sleep barely touching him. The reply he anticipated so fiercely didn't come until morning the next day as he was putting on his shoes for Uni.

He scrabbled for his phone and almost dropped it in his rush to read the message.

**Re:Re: Joint show.**

_Winchester, huh? I live in Luton. If you’re willing to travel this weekend we could meet in the middle and go for coffee in London. Reply quickly._

Eren grinned giddily at the screen of his phone, reading and re-reading the curt sentences. ‘Reply quickly’ even though he’s the one that took a day to reply…

He tapped out a response as he pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder.

 **Re:Re:Re Joint show**.

_That’s fine, I can be in London on Saturday any time after 10am if that’s okay with you?_

Even though London was much further away from Eren than it was for Levi, he didn’t want to nitpick.

Eren jogged to the station in high spirits. There was a skip in his step and flowers blooming in his chest. This was happening, holy _shit._

* * *

Saturday came and Eren’s nerves went through the roof. He’d called his friend Armin over to his room the night before to help him pick out an outfit – his heart beating erratically in his chest as he tried to imagine how their meeting would go. Armin watched him try on clothes with one raised eyebrow, thankfully not asking more questions than needed.

The train to London took about an hour, and he made sure to arrive a little early. In fact, Levi messaged him to say he would be a little bit late because Luton being on the other side of London – travelling from north London to central on a Saturday was more tedious than he’d expected.

Eren read the message in the older man’s voice, imagining the snarky way his lips formed all the words.

It was only twenty minutes later that Eren’s phone lit up with another message telling him to get his ass to Oxford Circus. Eren stood up and made his way to the underground, his legs suddenly feeling heavier than usual.

 

The weight of his legs increased tenfold as Eren climbed the stairs out of the underground, his eyes darting around, scanning all faces and trying to locate Levi. It wasn’t until he’d exited the station completely and that he heard a voice from the side.

“Eren.”

His head whipped around, his eyes landing on-

He was _perfect._

Even in real life, he looked flawless. Levi Ackerman was definitely eye-catching – with his slightly shorter than average height, sharp features and silky hair.

Eren was well aware that he was staring, but so was Levi by the way the corners of his lips turned up in a smirk – his own silver eyes raking shamelessly over Eren’s form.

“You’ll do nicely.” Even Levi’s voice slid across Eren’s senses like silk on steel. Eren tried to fight down the blush he knew was blooming on his cheeks but to no avail. The air around them was thick; no one else existed but them. How had Eren forgotten how to breathe properly?

Levi’s long grey shirt clung to his thin frame perfectly, his black skinny jeans accentuating his legs. Eren tore his eyes away to focus on his face again and offered a weak smile.

“It’s nice to meet you properly.” He mumbled, barely managing eye contact.

Levi turned and began to walk down the pavement and Eren stumbled to follow him.

“I made reservations at Sketch, so we can talk properly there.” Levi called over his shoulder as Eren caught up to him.

‘ _Calm down, Eren_.’ He thought to himself determinedly, ‘ _He’s just another human._ ’ Eren gave him another quick once over. ‘ _A gorgeous human._ ’ Eren accidentally let his eyes wander down to Levi’s ass. ‘ _A gorgeous human who might fuck you in front of an audience in the near future…_ ’

He gulped.

 

Sketch cafe was only a short walk from the station, and soon Eren and Levi found themselves in a large room called The Glade – the walls meticulously painted like a wood and both real and fake trees and plants surrounding all the tables. It was like exactly like an enchanted forest from fairy tales, and Eren’s head was buzzing with awe as the waitress showed them to a deep turquoise table surrounded by wicker armchairs.

The waitress took away the remaining armchairs leaving Eren and Levi alone at the table – the younger’s head turning every which way to take in the whole atmosphere. He wouldn’t have thought this would be Levi’s type of cafe but…

“You like it?” That smooth voice again, dark and decadent. Eren almost didn’t notice that he was being asked a question.

“This place is amazing…” He murmured.

Levi shrugged off his black leather jacket and draped it across the arm of his chair.

“Yes,” He replied, “There are a few other themed rooms in this café, but this is my favourite.”

Eren nodded, making a small noise of understanding.

Levi took control of the conversation effortlessly, seemingly trying to dissipate the nervous tension surrounding Eren with steady small-talk.

_How old are you?_

_19_

There was a 6 year age difference between them – Eren wouldn’t have guessed it by looking at him. Eren fiddled with his shirt hem as Levi spoke, a part of him still not really believing this was real.

_What’s your Major?_

_Biochem._

Levi’s face barely changed expressions as he talked; only occasionally a glint of amusement or understanding lighting up his gaze.

_Where are you originally from?_

_Born in Dresden, moved to Southampton, in Winchester for Uni._

It wasn’t until a different waiter came by with a large glass teapot, a rose and white jasmine flower sitting fully bloomed in the tea, that Levi started talking business. The calculating look left his face and was swiftly replaced by a much more predatory stare that suited the man’s face much more than Eren would admit. Levi’s voice slid down an octave; a low, _commanding_ purr tainting the words that slipped from his lips.

“So tell me Eren, how did you get into camming?”

Eren’s body tensed up instantaneously. How was Levi dominating his senses so gracefully? Those intense eyes boring into Eren’s own as he poured his tea…

Eren swallowed thickly, willing his heart rate to calm down slightly.

“I…” Eren trailed off, debating whether to tell the whole truth. “Just through watching other models, I guess…”

The way Levi was looking at him…it was doing dirty things to Eren’s body – to his thoughts.

“I see…” The older man practically purred the words out, pouring Eren’s tea and pushing it over to him with the tips of his long, slim fingers. Eren gratefully accepted it, raising it to his lips to take a sip – peaking cautiously over the brim of the cup to regard the older man.

“So,” Levi began, testing out the words – making sure he had every bit of Eren’s attention. He did.

“If you do this collab with me, I’d expect you to follow my every order.” Eren’s face heated up as he nodded, his eyes quickly darting around to see if anyone sat near to them had heard. Evidently not.

“Th-that’s fine.” Eren replied, cursing himself for stuttering, but Levi’s smirk only grew wider.

As their eyes met again over the table and the blinding, electric tension from before returned, Eren’s whole body crackling and needy with it – Eren realised. He’d probably let this man do anything to him. Levi could use Eren as much as he pleased, as long as he kept looking at him like _that_.

When had Eren’s breathing sped up?

Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away from Levi’s, like a deer in headlights – helplessly fixated on this man in front of him.

Levi let out a dark, breathy chuckle - making the hairs on the back of Eren’s neck stand up. He was so in tuned with everything Levi did, so _sensitive_ -

“I suppose we could do strip teases, oil shows or whatever – I can probably give you a few slaps on the ass, the viewers would love that but,” (So Levi _had_ checked out Eren’s ass too)

Levi lent forward across the table, considerably closing the gap between them, Eren could feel the older man’s breath on his face-

“You want me inside you, don’t you?” He murmured. Eren could only stare dumbly back as all the blood left his head and shot straight down south. Levi smirked and continued – his voice and eyes betraying his intense lust,

“I could fuck you wide open…”

Those eyes dragged down what was visible of Eren’s torso and then leisurely back up to his blushing face.

“Look at how turned on you’re getting at the mere thought of it.” Levi quipped, both amusement and pure _sex_ saturating the words. This voice dropped down to a whisper;

“I bet you’ll sound real pretty getting fucked.”

An almost inaudible moan fell from Eren’s lips and arousal shot through him brutally like a spike. Levi was merciless, the words, tone and proximity assaulting Eren in so many ways. In public too, there were all these _people_ -

“I can’t wait to have you whimpering and writhing on the end of my cock.” Levi whispered savagely before withdrawing out of Eren’s personal space and sitting back in his own armchair – taking a victorious sip of his tea, eyes never once leaving Eren’s trembling frame. His prey.

Eren was in deep. Levi was clearly testing him, seeing how he'd react to the filthy promises. Eren could only guess that he'd met his expectations.

 

Levi made his requirements incredibly clear. Eren was to get a full STI check the coming Monday and get the results sent to Levi – and he would do the same. Only after that would they arrange a date for the show.

Levi explained that his house would be better as he didn’t live in a block of flats like Eren did, and therefore had less chances of pissing the neighbours off with any…noises… (Eren bit his lip and nodded.)

The show was to go as follows: Levi would get a good crowd going in the room doing his usual strip tease and countdowns – and after there were a steady 2000 people in the room, he’d call Eren out. They would do requests/teases for tips until an extra £500 each had been made, and then they’d get serious.

Eren tried his best to overcome his nervousness – this was business they were talking about. He usually got about £100 for each hour he was on cam, but this could end up totalling £1000 for 2-3 hours work if he did it well. He didn’t want to give Levi a bad name, or disappoint him with a bad show either. Levi seemed to notice his determination.

“Don’t worry too much about putting on a show though, when we get down to it.” He advised. “I promise you, you won’t be able to think straight once I properly get my hands on you.”

Eren almost choked on his mouthful of tea. How could someone go from speaking so seriously to being devilishly seductive? He murmured an affirmation and resumed listening to Levi’s instructions.

You’re allowed to tease, but never do anything for free. Refuse anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. If you don’t like anything that’s going on at any given time, whisper in my ear immediately. If a user in the room pisses you off, I’ll ban them, so tell me. If I decide to gag you or anything along those lines, but you need to tell me that you’re uncomfortable, tap any surface five times.

Levi had a lot of rules, but Eren understood that they were all for safety. He really respected that.

“Do you need a safe word?” Levi enquired. “We won’t be doing anything BDSM related, but just in case?”

Eren shook his head.

“No, it’s okay.”

Levi regarded him sincerely.

“Are you sure?”

Eren nodded and took another sip of his tea. That seemed to be good enough for Levi as he moved from the topic and asked Eren if he had any particular kinks.

Eren wondered briefly if Levi had forgotten they were in a totally public setting.

“A few, but I’d prefer you to find them yourself.” Eren stated slyly, causing Levi to raise a sharp eyebrow.

“I’m just asking so I can make this show more…pleasurable for you.” Eren’s cheeks warmed under the weight of the words. Levi looked heartless, but he really cared about his wellbeing.

“Have it your way though.” Levi shrugged and that was that.

Levi insisted on accompanying Eren all the way back to Waterloo and waiting for his train with him. They sat in comfortable silence until the train pulled in, and Eren moved to stand up. A cool hand snaked around his wrist and yanked him back down, abruptly claiming his lips in a deceptively sweet kiss; feral hunger just simmering underneath. It was over as quickly as it started, leaving Eren standing bewildered and flustered – looking down at Levi, barely concealed lust clouding his eyes.

“See you soon, brat.” Levi’s voice was gravelly and rough with desire and Eren had to wrench his eyes away from the older man.

“Y-yeah,” Eren licked his unexpectedly dry lips, noticing with bliss that Levi’s eyes followed the action. “See you soon.”

Eren could feel Levi’s gaze boring into his backside as he walked towards the platform, blood rushing in his ears.

* * *

Monday came and with it, Eren’s STI test. He knew he’d be clear anyway, he hadn’t even seen a real-life dick in about half a year and he’d had a check after breaking up with his last boyfriend. But this was for Levi’s piece of mind since they wouldn’t be using condoms.

Thursday came and Eren was back on cam, mentioning casually that he and Levi _might_ be doing a joint show. He prided himself on keeping his composure, even when being teased by the viewers. He made sure to thank everyone for recommending him to Levi.

Saturday came and so did a storm. Classes were cancelled since most trains and buses weren’t running, so Eren stayed home with Armin and Mikasa playing games. Levi sent him a text asking if he was okay, since he’d heard on the news about the storm sweeping across Eren’s area. Eren found himself staring blankly at the phone screen, his heart pounding in his chest.

“What is it, Eren?”

He looked up to see Armin regarding him questioningly. Eren laughed nervously and pocketed his phone with what he hoped was a nonchalant look.

“Nothing, don’t worry.”

 

He replied later that night, and was surprised when Levi responded almost immediately.

“Stay safe, brat.”

Eren fell asleep with a giddy smile on his face.

 

Levi’s STI check results arrived in Eren’s mailbox the following Wednesday. Clear, of course.

They Skyped that night to discuss the show, but ended up talking about Marvel movies instead.

“If you honest to god believe that Avengers was better than Guardians of the Galaxy, you can get the fuck out of my face.”

“But, Avengers has Tom Hiddlest-“

“Guardians has _Chris Pratt_ you blasphemous little fuck.”

They were up until 3am.

 

On Friday as Eren was leaving his Uni campus, his phone buzzed with a text from Levi stating that Eren’s test results had found their merry way to his hands, and that he was clean.

Eren knew that already but whatever.

_‘Let’s set the date for next Sunday.’_

Eren’s eyes widened fractionally.

First of all, ‘setting the date’ sounded like they were getting married. But more importantly, everything was all too real. Eren forcefully blinked a few times and tried to calm himself down. He was officially going to have live video sex with Levi.

_‘Fuck…’_

 

The next week was possibly the longest week in Eren’s life. His lectures dragged, his Labs dawdled and his camshows lacked _something_. It was hard to enjoy masturbating on webcam when Eren knew that something so, so much better was coming.

He made sure all of his fans and watchers knew when the joint show was, advertising both on the website and on his twitter. He probably mentioned it a few times per show as well, barely masking his excitement. When the day finally came, Eren decided to get the coach straight to Luton instead of subjecting himself to the horrors of navigating his was through London with shitty Sunday morning transport. He didn’t know exactly what he should take with him, so he settled for casual camming clothes (white button-up shirt and jeans, cute boxers underneath) and his overnight gear. Any toys or lube, he expected Levi would provide.

Eren got a little bit of sleep on the coach and set an alarm on his phone to wake him up twenty minutes before he was due to arrive so he could text Levi. The older man was meeting him at the station. As the coach pulled into Luton, Eren scanned the sparse crowd of people waiting for passengers and easily spotted Levi. A steaming paper cup from Costa in one hand and the other hand brought up so he could glare at his wristwatch.

Eren was one of the first off of the coach and he made a beeline for where Levi was standing. They made eye contact and Eren’s walking pace sped up a little, nervousness drifting into his abdomen.

“Good trip?” Levi asked curtly when Eren reached him.

“Not too bad.” Eren shrugged in response, following Levi as he turned towards the exit. His feet were heavy and his head was abuzz with worries and concerns about the show. He snuck a glance at the man in front of him – taking in his appearance.

Levi was perfect. Even at his height, he demanded respect and control – even though he was only picking Eren up from the station, he was impeccably dressed. And there was Eren in a hoody and ripped jeans. _He was in over his head._

The man regarded Eren quizzically as they got into the car, Eren’s overnight bag chucked onto the back seat. Eren’s heart beat so loudly in his chest; it was a wonder Levi didn’t hear it from where he was sitting. The low purr of the engine did nothing to calm him down.

The drive back to Levi’s house was silent and awkward until they pulled into the drive of an incredibly clean-looking bungalow. Levi turned off the engine and turned to Eren.

“You need to loosen the fuck up, kid.”

Eren stiffened at the words, turning his head toward the older man. Levi continued,

“I am literally going to be fucking you in a few hours, you’re gonna have to get more comfortable with me. You were fine over text and Skype, what is your problem right now?”

Eren let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Levi was right, of course, they were so comfortable and natural with each other when conversing the last two weeks, but now – when he had Levi, this _God_ , sitting right next to him, he couldn’t even string a sentence together. Levi was watching him with an intense kind of questioning. He was waiting for an answer.

An answer that Eren honestly couldn’t give because he had no idea what was going on in his own head, let alone-

Eren’s thoughts were completely cut off.

Levi leaned across the divider as his fingers slid around the back of Eren’s neck – closing the distance and pulling him up for a kiss. Eren felt teeth gently scraping his bottom lip and parted them with a breathy moan.

And that was it.

Levi was in his mouth immediately – the innocent, enquiring nature of the kiss tarnished, discarded and thrown away as the older man held his head with an urgency; a desperate need to crush their lips, entwine their tongues and _taste_ each other. Eren heard himself gasp, pressed himself closer. All he could think was how good Levi’s mouth was, how soft his lips were, how good his fingers felt as they tangled in his hair, how dizzy he felt when they parted for breath.

Finally, Levi drew away, dragging his tongue sinfully across Eren’s bottom lip as he did. Eren sat, wide eyed, red-faced and panting – staring hopelessly at the older man.

“Are you ready to act like a normal fucking adult with me now?” Levi enquired sardonically.  Eren hit Levi lightly on the shoulder.

“Fuck off, I was just a bit overwhelmed.”

Levi let out a snort that was probably an attempt at masking a laugh and opened the car door.

“If you’re overwhelmed at that, wait ‘til you see my dick.”

And with that he was gone, strutting up the path towards to door of his house while Eren threw his head back, hitting it repeatedly against the headrest, a long

“Ughhhhhhhhhh” leaving his mouth.

Eren grabbed his bag from the back seat and followed after Levi with wobbly legs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is pure smut, please look forward to it :)
> 
>  
> 
> (If you have any questions about camming lingo, just ask. 10 tokens is $1, and cam models only get half of that - the rest goes to the website. Levi and Eren living in England means that they only get 1/3 bc of exchange rate.)
> 
> Also, Sketch cafe is real - it's gorgeous.
> 
> Also I have a tumblr: trickfantasy


	2. Two

Eren watched patiently from the side of Levi’s room as he worked, admiring him and his technique.

Levi had been camming for three years now, and had a special room in his house dedicated to it. The decoration was minimal, but a lot of attention was paid to lighting – fairy lights strung up on the walls emitted a pale glow and candles on high surfaces flickered and danced.

Levi entertained his viewers with sultry gazes and titillating undulations of his body that took Eren’s breath away as he stood, transfixed, on a rug just off camera. He moved like a professional, all feline grace and teasing glimpses of skin. Levi cultivated the crowd, stripping down to his boxers and unapologetically coaxing tip after tip out of the viewers. He only had feint background music, but it was enough to roll his hips to – his slim fingers playeing across his sharp hipbones, palming over his barely covered cock.

Before too long, Levi made the announcement Eren and everyone else had been waiting for.

“So, I’m sure you all know,” Drawled Levi, almost lazily – teasingly “That I have a friend with me here today…”

Eren’s breath caught in his throat.

Levi slipped down to his knees and faced him, both danger and sex etched into his face.

“Crawl over to me, boy. Let everyone see you.”

Fuck, if that tone of voice didn’t have Eren aching already. Dropping down on all fours immediately, Eren crawled on shaky knees – eyes locked on Levi’s,  _hypnotised_ , nervously moving towards the spotlight.

As soon as he was on camera, he allowed himself to look at the monitor. The chatbox had exploded with

_“Oh, he’s cute.”_

_“Look at those eyes.”_

_“Can’t wait to see that ass fucked open.”_

And Eren recognised quite a few of the users in the room as his own regulars. Technically it was thanks to them that this had even become a possibility. A hand in his hair made Eren look up. Levi was petting him.

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Levi’s voice crooned close to his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Eren looked up to where the webcam was situated, angled down towards the plush carpet, and gave his most innocent looking smile.

“Hello, everyone.” His voice was thin and breathy. “I’m Eren, I’m going to be joining Levi for this show.”

Levi pressed himself against Eren from behind, moulding his chest to Eren’s back, his arms snaking underneath Eren’s own so it looked like he was hugging him from the back.

Levi used the position to wrench Eren up from all fours, pulling him into a kneeling position – stretched out for the internet to see. Eren yelped in surprise, but when Levi spoke next, it was a growl.

“And you’re going to be so good for us today, aren’t you, Eren?”

Eren let out a desperate moan, his head falling back onto Levi’s shoulder. One of Levi’s hands came up, dragging over his clothed chest with deceptive gentleness. Eren’s nipple found itself between Levi’s forefinger and thumb as he pinched and rolled it mercilessly.

“I expected an answer.” Was Levi’s curt explanation.

“Y-yes!” The words tumbled from Eren’s lips, his head raisin enough to fix the camera with a heated stare. “I’ll be good for you…” He trailed off and bit his lip. He felt Levi let out a puff of air behind him, and saw his smirk on the screen.

“Good…” Levi whispered. He withdrew his hands, leaving Eren to drop back down onto his hands and knees. “Now who’s going to be the first to get this brat naked? 2000 tokens and his shirt comes off. Starting now.” Levi’s barked orders were law in this room. The sound of tips being received came in like a waterfall, Eren trying his hardest to look sultry and not gawk at the screen. Tips filled the chatbox, the distinctive yellow “You have been tipped!” text drowning out all other activity like a flood, washing away Eren’s nerves and smashing his anxieties.

There were just under 3000 people in this room. Those people could be in England, Brazil, Australia, Russia – anywhere he didn’t know.  _All of these people were watching him._  Eren felt his breathing quicken.  _They wanted to see him naked._  He caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

The countdown ended within a matter of minutes, and as Eren slid his shirt teasingly, tantalisingly over his head, he could almost  _feel_  the gazes on him. The hunger. The desperation. He was basking in it, soaking in it. He felt the desire thrumming off of Levi in volumes too. Eren had never felt more alive.

Levi’s foot pressed against his ribcage, knocking him off of his knees and rolling him onto his back – facing the camera horizontally. Levi crawled over him, illuminated in the most gorgeous way. A hand snaked its way up Eren’s neck and Levi dipped down as though he were swooping in for a kiss. Eren’s mouth opened automatically but to no avail. Levi stopped a hair’s breadth away from his lips, leering down at him.

“Perfect…” He whispered. All for him. All for Eren, the camera wouldn’t have been able to pick it up. Eren’s cheeks warmed.

Levi broke their eye contact, looking back towards the webcam.

“Here’s how it’s going to work.” Levi addressed the viewers. “You see this brat’s boxers?”

Eren was wearing white boxer-briefs – they made his ass and cock look spectacular.

“You all want them off, right?” Levi murmured while moving down Eren’s body, until his was face to face with Eren’s straining erection. Even though the question wasn’t directed at him, Eren found himself nodding frantically, his breaths coming out in short puffs. Needing. Anticipating.

Levi pressed his tongue, filthily, against Eren’s clothed bulge – licking a thick stripe up it. Eren’s sharp gasp rang out around the room. Levi’s eyes instantly flicked up to burn into Eren’s, a feral grin on his perfect lips.

“That’s right…” He whispered. “Gonna pull those pretty sounds straight out of you.” Eren couldn’t help but moan, the wet patch on his boxers feeling all too cold, but his body feeling so hot,hot, _hot_ -

“If this kid doesn’t blow his load by the time another 3500 tokens find their way to our pockets…” Eren gulped, his eyes widening.

Levi fixed his stare on the camera again.

“I’ll rip these boxers off his body, and finish him off properly for you all to see.”

There was a short, tense silence as Levi turned his attention back on Eren’s clothed cock and lent down to mouth at it obscenely.

The sound of a tip cut through the air, ringing out at the same time as Eren’s desperate cry. He clapped a hand over his mouth, staring up at the screen with wide eyes. 3500 tokens. It was a lot of money on its own. Could he hold out that long?

Levi dragged his teeth against Eren’s bulge dangerously, almost daring him to continue to not pay attention.

“Don’t you fucking  _dare_  muffle your noises.” Levi growled, the vibrations of his throat pressed against Eren’s balls, sending a slow burn of heat through his whole body. Trying to put on a show, Eren let his hand slip from his mouth, his fingers tugging on his bottom lip as he sent his best bedroom eyes to the webcam. By the sound of it, tips were coming in steadily, but he knew it would be a while before they reached their goal.

Eren glanced down nervously, only to be treated to the sight of Levi wrapping his lips around his clothed cock and sucking – his tongue darting out to press at the covered flesh. Eren let out a short, sharp moan – his fingers clenched into fists, he had no idea what to do with his hands. He could see Levi smirking up at him as he brought a hand up to massage his balls – and the second Levi pressed the tip of his tongue, cruelly, mercilessly, against that sensitive underside of his cock, Eren threw his head back, frantic and gorgeous with it.

_“Ah!”_

If it was this intense with his underwear on…

Eren couldn’t imagine how it would be with them off. His white underwear were now soaked and see-through with saliva and his cheeks flushed pink with wanton lust. Levi didn’t let up his assault, his lips and teeth and tongue working over him as though he were  _starved_  and Eren was helpless. Boneless against the rug, pleasure; fiery hot, insane pleasure licking at his insides, making his toes curl and-

“Ah…nh…ahh!”

Thin, high-pitched noises leaked from his lips like a stream – his eyes shut tight as though a shield from the sensation that was too much, too hot, too much, please,  _please-_

“Please…”

A broken whimper. Levi looked up.

“Oh?”

That wicked mouth, that sinful tongue – licking him from base to tip, so maddeningly slowly that he felt dizzy with it. The steady background noise of tips caressed Eren’s senses. Each one was a token of appreciation, of the watchers’ love and lust for him. It felt like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room for him, like everything was Levi but it wasn’t enough.

He let his head flop pathetically to the side, desperately raising his eyes up to regard the webcam.

“P-please!”

The end of the word faltered as a wrecked moan burst from his lips. Levi had covered the head of his clothed cock with his hot mouth, sucking harshly, digging his fingernails into Eren’s strong thighs – making him squirm, moan,  _beg_  on the floor.

He couldn’t hold out much longer, he knew it, it was too much, all too much.

“Oh god…ah…f- _fuck_ -“

How long had it been? How many tips had been accumulated? He wouldn’t know until the chime of a countdown being cleared rang out, his salvation, his cure. Eren’s eyes scrunched up, his body aching,  _screaming_  for more. He couldn’t help the little jerks of his hips, trying to snap his cock up further into Levi’s mouth – he needed that heat, he needed the wetness of that perfect, perfect cavern. Levi tortured him, drew it out with teasing licks over the base, swiping his tongue over his balls, rubbing the tip with a single finger,  _ruining_  him. It was so hard to focus. Levi’s mouth was making such hot noises, his own deep moans reverberating around the shaft, panting and licking hungrily.

Eren shuddered as a wave of ecstasy crashed over him, jolts of pleasure shooting up his spine. He was out of control, he was twitching pathetically, moan after moan slipping from his bitten lips.

And then there it is.

The chime.

The computer speakers ring out with the most beautiful sound Eren’s ears could ever hear. Tears that had built up out of frustration threatened to spill.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, Eren.” Came Levi’s voice, dripping with dark promise. Eren didn’t dare open his eyes yet, not even as he felt Levi’s fingers sink beneath the waistband of his soaked underwear, pulling them down over his painful erection and off of him completely.

“You better enjoy this show while you can, this brat’s not gonna last.” Levi addressed the viewers this time, but quickly turned his attention back to the trembling boy underneath him.

“Aren’t you going to thank them, Eren?” Teased Levi.

Eren opened unfocussed eyes, gazing up into the webcam.

“Ah…Th-thank yo-Ahn!”

Levi didn’t let him finish.

All of a sudden he was everywhere, attacking him from every angle – his hands gripping Eren’s waist, fingers hooked into his flesh. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the  _hot, tight, wet, good_ , that was Levi’s mouth without a barrier between them – nothing could have stopped the orgasm approaching him fast, flooding through his veins, making him twitch and moan and cry out because everything was Levi, Levi,  _Levi_ -

The noises he made as Levi hollowed his cheeks around him were pleading and pained and needy – Levi’s lips, his teeth, his tongue, the hand that fiercely jacked what his mouth wasn’t covering – everything was just too fucking much.

A rainbow of broken cries escaped Eren’s lips – they flowed unfiltered and unabashed, dripping with lust, with desperation as Levi took him deeper. Eren’s cock was aching, his muscles throbbing, and all too soon an overwhelming burst of sensation wracked his entire frame. And then he was coming. Struggling for any kind of composure but failing – tiny, wrecked “ _ah, ah, ah_ ”s filling the air as wave after wave of bliss washed over him, blinding him.

A fresh load of tips, probably congratulating them both, announced their presence with a ‘ding!’ But Eren didn’t register it. He lay boneless on the carpet, flushed and panting and completely ruined. Eren vaguely noticed Levi turning to the camera and making a sultry show of swallowing his seed – and goddamn if it doesn’t stir arousal up in his abdomen.

Eren rolled over, his legs twitching, lazily watching the activity in the chat box, viewers singing his and Levi’s praises, some stating that they came the same time as Eren did, others wondering what was going to happen next. Levi moved in close to Eren, snaking his arm around the younger’s shoulders and leaning in close to quietly ask if he was okay. Eren’s chest filled with a different kind of warmth as he nodded, and Levi pressed an innocent kiss to his temple.

“We’re gonna let the brat catch his breath for the moment but…” Levi trailed off, a finger hooking in the waistband of his own boxers. “I’m still not naked yet. 2000 tokens until my boxers off?”

He phrased it like a question, but everyone knew it wasn’t. Levi draped himself over Eren, peppering uncharacteristically sweet kisses over his cheeks, rubbing soothing circles into his sides. Taking care of him. Making sure he knew he was safe and looked after. Eren felt his heart clench.

A tip of 400 tokens showed up, the message attached to it reading,

_‘It’s rare to see Levi acting cute like this. This Eren kid must be real special.’_

Eren pretended like he didn’t read it, but he knew his cheeks were pink – and he was pretty sure Levi knew too.

 

It was about ten more minutes before the countdown cleared and Levi was naked, and Eren had calmed down quite a bit – instead just sitting comfortably and confidently on the rug, watching Levi work. Levi’s presence was really something…

Levi rid himself of his boxers and gave his thick cock a few lazy strokes, a small lopsided grin on his face.

“So…” He began, sliding a finger over his slit, “Who wants to see the kid come for a second time?”

A bunch of tips came in at once, the messages all reading:

_‘I do!’_

_‘Me!’_

Levi sidled up to Eren and asked,

“Are you okay with this?” under his breath.

Eren offered him his sweetest smile and said he was. In that split second, Levi’s questioning expression turned dark and sinful. Nervousness spiked in Eren’s stomach at the sight.

A few more tips and a popped open bottle of lube later and Eren found himself face-down ass-up, diagonally to the camera so everyone could see his abused hole and his wrecked face. It was dirty,  _shameful_ even – how he was spread open and played with, his back arching and small whimpers leaking from his mouth like a faucet. Levi worked him open with two, three fingers – taking his time, drawing it out and leaving him breathless.

“The way you suck me in is filthy.” Levi muttered, the guttural words going straight to Eren’s rapidly hardening dick and wrenching a louder, breathy sob from his throat. Levi pinned him firmly against the floor as he squirmed for him and then turned his attention back to the webcam.

“Reckon he’s ready for my cock?”

Eren let out a long whine. He was, oh god, he was.

“Does 500 tokens say he is?”

The digits inside him sped up, sending wave after wave of ecstasy through Eren’s body. The correct amount of tips must have come in because Levi withdrew his fingers, leaving him feeling empty – his hole twitching around nothing. Levi carefully manoeuvred him so he was facing the camera side on, so both of them were clearly shown on screen. Eren watched with lust-glazed eyes as the Levi on screen slicked his cock up, drizzling the lube on the head and stroking it down and up again. His breathing quickened.

“Ready?”

He’d never been more ready.

Eren whined as he pushed his ass backwards, begging to be filled.

“So greedy…” Levi whispered. “Just look at you…” These words were for him only. Spoken so quietly, almost lovingly – for Eren alone, and not the 4000 people watching them through the computer.

“This slutty body ready to take me in…”

There was a wild tint to Levi’s voice, just a tiny hint that maybe he was just as wrecked as Eren was.

And then he was pushing in, stretching the ring of muscles and sliding inside,  _so slick, so slick_ , stuffing him full and igniting every nerve in Eren’s body. Levi pulled out teasingly, slowly dragging his cock against Eren’s inner walls. Eren whimpered and Levi snapped his hips forward, chucking his younger lover off balance, making him convulse against the floor.

“Ah! Oh god, p-please,  _Levi_ -“

Levi’s fingers dug into the skin of Eren’s hips, pulling him back to meet every thrust – agonizing bliss crashing over Eren’s form each and every time. Wave after wave of blistering hot ecstasy assaulted his senses as Levi violated him, his pliant body squeezing tight around Levi’s pulsing cock.

“Feel good?” Levi’s growl sounded too close, too hot – he couldn’t even reply with words, instead pushing back against him, sloppy and desperate, panting and whining. Eren swallowed hard against the shocks of pleasure racing through his body and flicked his eyes to the viewer count on the computer screen. The thought of all these people watching him get fucked, watching him come apart against the carpet filled him up – filled him up like Levi’s cock, thick and demanding.  Strangled little noises tore out from his throat as Levi’s pace didn’t let up, rubbing his insides, stimulating him beyond anything he’d ever known before. It was so hot. It was driving them both crazy – Eren could hear Levi’s harsh breaths and low gasps from behind him. Somewhere in his incoherent mind he hoped that he was being good for him. But really, Eren could do nothing but try to keep his hips up and just  _feel_.

Levi fucked him hard and deep, hitting that spot inside him; vicious and savage until suddenly it was over. Levi pulled out of him – giving him no time at all to wonder what was happening.

“Don’t you want everyone to be able to watch you cum properly?” Levi growled, dark and sensual – moving him like a puppet so that Levi was pressed against his back and Eren was in his lap – facing the camera, legs spread out like a slut. Levi granted him a second to look, dazed into the webcam before he hoisted him up, his hands under Eren’s thighs – keeping them open. Eren reached down to position Levi’s cock at his entrance, enthralled and spellbound by this man, his beautiful man – so impossibly  _strong_  - manoeuvring his pleading body up and down on his cock, slamming into him.

It was too much. It was insane; Levi heaved him up and crushed him back down – his hips shooting up to meet him halfway. Eren couldn’t move at all, had no control – being tossed around like a rag doll, his mouth falling open and wrecked, helpless whimpers tumbling out. High-pitched noises that he knew he’d find embarrassing when he looked back on this later.

And he would.

This would be impossible to forget – the way his body shuddered and clenched around Levi’s cock, his trembling thighs in Levi’s grip, Levi's scent filling his senses,  _the breath being fucked out of him_. Heat surged through his whole body with each thrust, every inch of his skin flushed pink and covered with a sheen of sweat.

“Ahh, Levi!”

He was a sight to be seen. Bitten and abused lips, cock hard and heavy – leaking against his stomach. Choked sobs and needy whispers tumbling from his mouth and tears building up in his eyes. Levi’s constant pounding forced him way past the point of overstimulation – shaking him, making his neglected erection  _throb_.

“F-fuck…”

He whined and moaned, his legs aching – his stomach tight with the need to release. Levi’s breathing was harsh and hot on his neck, his cock ruthless inside him. It was violent and raw, the way Levi lifted him up and forced him back down – fiery pleasure shooting up Eren’s spine.

It was building. His orgasm. He was racing towards it for a second time, his toes clenching as his climax coiled in his abdomen. He was ruined. He was a mess. He was a  _slutty, debauched_  mess – fucked open on Levi’s cock for the world to see. He could feel every pulse, every twitch – it was too much, too much-

“Oh go-“

“You gonna cum baby?” That feral voice, so close to his sensitive ear. Eren nodded frantically, shocks of bliss shaking his whole  _being._

“You gonna make a filthy mess all up your chest for me, huh?”

Eren whimpered, gasping brokenly – his asshole clenching around Levi’s girth as he was fucked, brutally and unforgiving.

It crashed over him like a tidal wave, his balls tightening and constant moan after moan wrenched from his hot, wet lips. Levi rolled his hips relentlessly up into him, keeping his quivering thighs open so the camera could see his used hole, his twitching cock. Eren’s whole being was on fire, unbelievable, uncontrollable pleasure assaulting him in waves.

Eren’s pelvis bucked helplessly,  _pathetically_  as he came, untouched, ribbons of thick white cum painting stripes up his toned stomach and chest – each thrust wringing more and more out of him. He was too sensitive, too receptive – each slide of Levi inside him sparking more and more electricity through him.

Those strong hips grinding against him.

Those strong, strong arms forcing him down on to Levi’s cock over and over and over-

“Levi,  _please_ -“

Eren let out a series of broken whimpers – his boneless body maddeningly sensitive.

He heard a guttural, stuttering

“Oh,  _fuck_ ” ghost across his shoulder and he was slammed down brutally, taking Levi’s cock to the hilt – a last sharp cry torn from his lips as Levi came too. He spilled all he had into Eren’s begging body, shaky gasps punctuating the sound of tips being sent to them online.

“ _Eren_.” He moaned lowly, and bit into Eren’s shoulder as he rode out the last few shocks of his orgasm. With quaking muscles, he lifted Eren off of his cock and presented him to the webcam.

The feeling of Levi  _and_  all of these people watching the cum drip out of him was unreal. Levi caught it all on his fingers before it stained the carpet and gave Eren a quick kiss.

They both thanked the crowd online and said their separate goodbyes before logging off and sagging against the furniture, completely fucked out.

Levi got up to wash his hands and bring a hot towel for Eren, who hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor.

“Are you okay? Do you mind if I go take a shower?”

Eren looked up at Levi sleepily through thick eyelashes.

“Thank you, Levi.” A warm, lazy smile lit up his face as Levi cleaned him. Levi petted his hair and kissed his forehead. “I’ll take a shower after you; I just need to calm down a little.”

Levi nodded and brought him a glass of water before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Eren slept over that night, welcomed with open arms into Levi’s own bed.

“Levi, did I do okay today?” Whispered Eren in the darkness, curled up into Levi’s side as though they’d known each other for years. Levi’s fingers drew soothing patterns on his shoulder.

“You were perfect, Eren.”

Happiness bloomed in Eren’s chest and he snuggled closer. Levi pressed his lips to the top of Eren’s head and Eren hummed happily in response.

“You were the reason I started camming...” He sighed into Levi's torso, his heartbeat quickening in sudden apprehension. Maybe he shouldn't have said that…

Oh no…

“Huh.” Levi replied. His tone was amused. Not dangerous at all. Neither of them elaborated, but Levi held him slightly tighter, and they both drifted off to sleep – breathing synchronised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was fun to write haha
> 
> Camming is super fun, but aftercare is really important too
> 
> That being said, when I was camming this morning I spent about 20 minutes crying over chapter 65, I tend to get loads of anime fans and gamers in my room pooossibly bc I listed my ideal type on my profile as "eren yeager" and my model username is a game reference - so they were all comforting me like "there there i'm sure everything will be ok"
> 
> then i got naked and played guitar
> 
> eren is my son


End file.
